sword art recreated
by storyunleashed
Summary: IT IS SWORD ART RECREATED NOT ONLINE THINK OVER WHAT THE TITLE MEANS
1. Introduction

**KONICHIVA READERS** _This is sword art recreated all the characters are the same and the main idea is same but even if the base is same the building is wholly different thing_ _hope you like it._

 _This is what the building will look like-_ ** _The story revolves around the main character Kirito who is a beta tester of the game "SWORD ART ONLINE"_** ** _but, when the server starts , a problem occurs due to overloading_**

 ** _WHAT_** ** _WILL HAPPEN!!_**

 ** _WILL THE PLAYERS SURVIVE??_**

 ** _For answers to these questions you need to read the story_** ** _hope you like it ._** ** _And pls suggest improvements_**


	2. Chapter 1 - TO ANOTHER WORLD

**KONICHIVA READERS**

THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF SWORD ART

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

There _are computers everywhere and many scientist running here and_ there _is only one man silently sitting on the chair and watching everything._ _A voice comes from background" Akihiko Kayaba san every thing is ready you should now put on your nerve gear our team of scientist and engineers we take on from now, now you can complete your dream of bringing this game to life_ _All the best"_ _He puts the nerve gear on and the whole surrounding goes black_ a small tab appears

" **LOGIN/SIGNUP"**

He logs in

Then the next tab

 **"USERNAME-_**

 **PASSWORD-_"**

He enters his username as Heathcliff

Then he got transported to a place, vast green lands, a floating Aincrad, and loads of other players.

Outside the virtual world everything was going fine until a engineer came running saying that the main server had gone down and the supercomputer had started lagging he said they had to abondon the project or else the whole system would catch fire. But the person incharge said

" wait master is still inside some one has to get him ooit or else..." BOOM and the main server crashed and CPU caught fire due to overheating.

Inside the game, the whole sky started to change color the house started to blurr, the sky had changed to a colour which we see in old TV sets those rainbow colors ( _hope you get what I am trying to say)_

All the players started to panic Heathcliff was thinking that all was going along his plan until the whole thing went black and there was a message in the sky

" SYSTEM FALOUR ABORT ALL THE PROCESS **ERROR ERROR ERROR"**

He thought that all of them were going to die

but they got telepoted to another place.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 _WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?_

 _WILL EVERY THING GET BACK TO NORMAL AND WILL THE GAME CONTINUE (obviously not!)?_

 _OR DOES THIS ALL HAVE A DEEPER MEANING ?_

 _WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR ALL THESE ANSWERS_

 _PLS SUGGEST IMPROVEMENTS. ( not like our bro lamnuv who commented in the comment section I want any other improvements match the story line)_


	3. Chapter 2 REALISATION

**KONICHIVA READERS**

IN THIS SECOND PART YOU WILL GET TO KNOW THE REASON AS IN WHY IT IS SWORD ART RECRATED

 ** _CHAPTER 2_**

Heathcliff and all the other gamers had been teleported to another land due to system faliour.

As heathcliff looked around he saw a abandoned fort like structure, he was astonished because he had actually never created such stuctural graphics nor did such stunning graphics support the game then , he thought as to why was that thing there.

Then he realised that some thing had gone wrong , he realised that the computer generated npc were not moving or behaving as they should have been then it struck his mind that they were living humans and not npc!

He thought " as far as I know there are no fort ruins at our place , thus this means that we are not at our place , but the people speak our language that means that we are not very far from hometown but then the fort?" he was thinking about it but was not able to figure out this problem. All the other players during this time were still thinking that the game was going on. Then he decided that as the creater of the game he had to take charge

He decided to call a meeting to tell other players about the truth.

The meeting was called sharp 12 afternoon the players had gathered every body were very happy as yhey had not actually seen that the log out button had gone missing

When all the players had gathered he said

" good morning players I am Heathcliff and I shall be your leader because I have the most xp and more over I am a beta player , any objections?" many hands raised lot of objections lot of discussion and disputes but , in the end it was decided to make several guilds he himself made the main guild called 'knight of blood oath' and the other fuilds were a subunit of this main guild.

Then the most important part of discussion began ' The Logout button ' all the players realised that they all were in a fix and they all were going to die in this game , what will happen to their bodies will they be able to see their parents faces again will every thing end here. there was a lot of panic amongst the players

But heathcliff took charge of the situation and every body was calmed down by giving a false plan.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

THE RECREATION HAS STARTED NOW THERE WILL BE MANY TWIST AND TURNS

ALSO REMEBER THAT THEY STILL HAVEN'T FOUND ABOUT THE PLACE THEY ARE IN

AND KEEP GIVING SUGGESTION AND ASKING QUESTIONS ( like the one our bro flo asked and I actually reply to them)


	4. CHAPTER 3 - SETTLEMENT OF CIVILISATION

**KONICHIVA READERS**

SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I WAS ACTUALLY A BIT BUSY.

SO, IN THIS THIRD CHAPTER YOU WILL SEE THE SETTLEMENT OF THIS SWORD ART CIVILISATION.

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

After the meeting had dispersed , a boy with a childish was but a strong look black hair and determination in his black eyes an power flowing through his body and his black coat came near heathcliff and then he asked him " your plan the one you just told now was a false one right? roming like nomads I dint think that i a idea you can give." He replied " may I ask your name boy?"

He said with a gleaming face " my username is kirito , and I dont think you need my real name."

Heathcliff said" you seem to know a lot about this game you must be a beta player am I right" Kirito replyed positively

and then a plan struck his mind, a government a ruler a law everything

Heathcliff was on top of the world and he decided a funal plan of permanent settlement. A meeting was called every one gathered with sort a curiosity in thier mind

Heathcliff started talking" We will use this deserted fort and settle here make a government. Roaming around in unknown places isnt good and has a lot of dangers.

We will make a special task force of useful players and assign them a suitable job. The topmost layer of task force will compromise of beta players then other powerful players and then normal players. Any objections?" The players had alreadt learnt feom the earlier discussion that it was use less to object Heathcliff and this plan was carried out.

After a day or two everything was settled the government was setup The beta players had started working.

Kirito was a pretty good fighter and was well known for his dual weilding capabilities He was assigned for the development of army an excavation of new routes

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 _HELLO THERE PLS KEEP COMMENTING_

 _I WOULD BE BUSY NOW BUT I WILL PUBLISH A CAPTER IN A DAY OR TWO_

 _AND PLS TELL ME WHAT DOES HAREM FOR KIRITO MEANS_


	5. Chapter 4 FIRST MISSION

**KONICHIVA READERS**

AS PROMISED IN THIS CHAPTER I WILL INTRODUCE THE FEMALE PROTAGINIST

OF THIS SERIES

 **CHAPTER 4**

"Kirito you have to take your team to the road leading to the forest because last night some people had seen smoke coming up from a place near the forest.

This might end up getting a risky task so take care of your team" and then Heathcliff ordered Kirito to go.

Kirito in his black jacket came out and ordered his team to assemble. They headed towards the gate of the castle ,

as they approached the gate its big iron bars started to lift upwards th gate opened outwards and the bridge came sliding from under the ground.

They headed towards he forest this was the first mission to be undertaken in this empire of swords. When they came near to the forest which was about 2 to 3 km from the fort they could see settlement. It included some small houses and a big mansion. They kept some distance and observed what were they doing to makmake sure weather it was safe to approach them. While they were observing Kirito saw a group of people with swords and axes coming towards the settlement.

The poeple went in the house and th poeple inside started screaming. A squad member ( a team is called a squad in this empire of swords) with yellow ochre hair , white cloths and brown eyes , couldn't stand this harassment and went head on to fight with them, Kirito tried to stop her but was not able to do so she went inside the house and then he remembered Heathcliff's sentence " Take care of your squad" and he ordered his units to charge head on. When he entered he house he saw the poeple lying on the floor. Such exceptional talent Kirito said in his mind

Then he went to that girl and asked " May I have your name miss" she replied in a casual manner " Asuna Yuuki " she was a very good looking girl. Kirito was thinkin about something when a person came and locked them inside. One of the squad members tried to open the door but was unable to do so. The only option left for them was to break the door. But the door was very hard to break. With a lot of effort the broke open the door.

But it was too late for his team to head out and as a result the whole settlement was wiped out. The bodies were lying here and there with many heads missing many of the dead bodies had heir arms missing. It was a very dreadful sight.

Kirito realized that the people who entered the house acted as a bait for the others to attack. The other poeple could be seen at a distance returning they were about 30 to 40 people and kirito could to nothing to stop them as they were outnumbered and he ordered to retreat many o them were unwilling to do so because of there anger but kirito had a point so they decided not to do anything in haste. But when they were returning he heard a voice comming from the house , he decided to check it out.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 _WHOSE VOICE COULD BE ?_

 _THINK ABOUT IT_

 _AND ANSWER IT IN THE COMMENTS._


	6. Chapter 5 the foreigner

**OHAYO READERS**

THERE IS NOTHING TO WRITE ABOUT THIS CHAPER SO, JUST READ IT

 **CHAPTER 5**

Kirito went inside the house to check whose voice it was. When he opened the door he saw a small girl. Asuna was just standing behind him. She could not bear the sight of a small girl sitting besides a dead body. She went to comfort the girl but kirito stopped her saying that it also might be a trap.

But Asuna as usual defying kirito's order

went towards the girl kirito said in his mind" Oh crap this asuna" and he went behind asuna with his hand clutching his sword. Asuna patted the girl

The girl looked up at kirito and said with red eyes wet due to crying" Daddy have you come" and then she looked towards Asuna and said " Mommy you too" Asuna blushed and looked away.

Kirito said" I am not your daddy!" but the girl was not ready to listen and had already climbed on kirito's back.

Kirito said " Ok lets go back to the fort , I will personally report heathcliff"

They all were heading back and the girl was still on the back of her Daddy kirito said" Hey little one what is your name?" she replied in a sleepy voice" Yui" I think you should sleep yui I will wake you up when we reach.

AT THE FORT

" Sir see Kirito's squad is coming but there is someone else , its a small girl

she is on Kirito's back "

" She is on kirito's back are you sure?" asked heathcliff with an exclamation

He replied " yes sir sure"

"Ok then when kirito comes back tell him to report te happenig to me , a lot seems to have happened "

Kirito came back and he was asked to report to heathcliff


End file.
